La vida se acaba en un instante
by les nena moxa
Summary: La vida se acaba en un instante, y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos para estar con las personas que mas quieres, así que no dejes que tu orgullo te aleje de esas personas, es algo que el lord de las tierras del oeste, Sesshomaru entendía, pero para entenderlo primero tuvo que experimentarlo.


**¡Konichiwa!** **Otra vez aquí con un one-fic, sé que no he continuando con el fic de **_**"UNA SOLA OPORTUNIDAD"**_ **pero la inspiración me llego, después de enterarme de que un tío había fallecido, así que este fic se lo quiero dedicar a la memoria de ese tío y también, para las personas que han perdido a alguien que querían mucho, así que espero y les guste. **

_Declimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen estos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

_Advertencia: OCC_

_**La vida se acaba en un instante.**_

La vida es corta y te da sorpresas cuando menos te lo esperas, pueden ser buenas, o pueden ser malas, todo depende, ¿De quién? Había alguien que creía que lo podía todo, solo por ser poderoso, ¿Quién era él? Sesshomaru, el más poderoso Taiyoukai que hubiera existido, él era el lord de las tierras del oeste, siempre pensó que lo podía todo, y que nunca caería tan bajo como su padre, al enamorarse de una humana, dejando a su madre sola, hasta que llego ella, si esa morena de cabello color azabache y ojos azules como el mar, ella supo cómo ganarse poco a poco el corazón de aquel frio ser, pero mientras ella se adentraba en su corazón sin querer, él sabía perfectamente que ese sentimiento no era correspondido, puesto que la azabache estaba enamorada de su medio hermano, o eso pensaba, hasta aquel día en que Naraku ataco el campamento donde se encontraba kagome y sus amigos.

La batalla estaba a poco tiempo de terminar y nadie sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

De la nada Naraku, apareció a Kikyo tomándola con sus tentáculos, para después acorralar a Kagome y también tomarla prisionera.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Suéltalas o juro que te matare!

—Jaja, no me hagas reír, siempre dices lo mismo Inuyasha, pero como ya imaginaras es tu oportunidad de elegir, ¿Cuál de las dos te interesa más? Pero ahora con la mínima diferencia de que al decidir, la otra morirá.

Kagome supo que su fin estaba cerca, era obvio que Inuyasha escogería a Kikyo y que ella siempre fue el plato de segunda mesa para él. Y dicho y hecho, Inuyasha después de "pensar" mucho, se decidió por ella, y al instante sintió como un tentáculo se adentraba por su estomago.

El grito que Kagome dio se escucho por todo el Sengoku y Kagome no sabía que dolía más, el tentáculo dentro de su vientre o el sentir como el veneno quemaba su ser.

Naraku al sacar su tentáculo tiro a Kagome, y Kikyo se convirtió en una figurilla de papel dejando a Inuyasha atónito.

—Caíste en la trampa Inuyasha, esa chica solo estorbaba en mis planes, y por fin me deshice de ella, debó admitir, que fue más fácil de lo que me imaginé.

Lo único que se vio en ese momento fue un látigo color verde detrás de Naraku, que lo atravesó por completo, salió un enorme perro color blanco detrás de él, mordiendo y descuartizando a Naraku, terminando así con su despreciable vida, volviendo a su forma normal se fue acercando a el cuerpo de Kagome aun con vida.

Kagome, al ver como Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella el dolor poco a poco desaparecía, Inuyasha, al ver que su "adorado hermano", se acercaba a SU Kagome se interpuso entre los dos.

— ¡¿qué diablos haces aquí?!

—Inuyasha déjalo, no creo… que pueda hacerme… más daño del que ya me has hecho tú.

Ese fue un golpe muy bajo para Inuyasha, hubiera preferido que Kagome le dijera mil veces abajo, a que le dijera eso. Inuyasha se hiso de lado dejando pasar a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué…haces…aquí?—pregunto Kagome con dificultad, pero el lord no contesto solo se arrodillo quedando a la altura de ella, tomo delicadamente el mentón de Kagome obligándola a mirarlo, poco a poco se fueron acercando, ella abrió inconscientemente los labios y acorto la distancia que todavía había entre ellos, uniéndose en un inesperado, pero tan anhelado beso. Se separaron únicamente por la falta de aire, recordando, que no estaban solos, y que Kagome no estaba en mejores condiciones.

— Se…Sessho…maru… te...amo...—fue lo último que se escucho decir de la boca de la morena, antes de que su cuerpo callera inerte.

—¡KAGOME!— Grito sango, al ver a su amiga ya sin vida—¡NO! No me puedes dejar sola.

Sesshomaru tomo el cuerpo inerte de Kagome y lo abrazo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no lo podía todo ¿pero? ¿Porque no usaba a colmillo sagrado? Porque dicha espada era tan caprichosa, que le preocupaba que no quisiera servir para salvar a Kagome, pero al sentir, como palpitaba sabia que colmillo sagrado también quería salvarla, así que la dejo en el suelo, y desfundo la espada, vio a los mensajeros de la muerte, intentando llevarse su alma, los miro con rabia y los corto de una sola vez.

Los amigos de la azabache, como ella recuperaba color y se quejaba del dolor, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Sesshomaru, y en un instante lo abrazo, supo que lo que sentía por Inuyasha era solo un amor de amigos, de hermanos.

Pero de algo estaba segura amaba a Sesshomaru y lo amaría cada instante de su vida, porque si… LA VIDA SEPUEDE ACABAR EN UN INSTANTE.


End file.
